1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display panel, liquid crystal material is provided between a pair of substrates, and an alignment film is formed on each of facing surfaces of the pair of substrates. The liquid crystal material is sealed by a sealing member between the pair of substrates (JP 2001-51282A). The alignment film and the sealing member are respectively made of resin solution.
Hitherto, when the alignment film is formed, a bank is disposed in order to control the spread of the resin solution to the outside. The bank is disposed in an area called a frame positioned outside an image display area of the liquid crystal display panel, and in the frame, the sealing member is disposed outside the bank. In recent years, since the frame becomes narrow, the bank and the sealing member overlap each other. Since the spread of the sealing member forming resin solution to the inside is dammed by the bank, the resin solution spreads to the outside. Thus, the sealing member is formed outside a predetermined position, and if the sealing member reaches a cut line, the sealing member, together with the substrate, is cut. Since the hard substrate and the soft sealing member are simultaneously cut, defective cutting occurs.